educationfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cells between Bells
Cell Phones in Classes Cell Phones should be something that us kids can use during school hours. Some alternative methods that could be used is that we can only use them in hallways, between classes, lunch times and study halls. We think that if we can use them in other places that we will not want to have the chance of getting them taken away if we can use them other places. http://www.education-world.com/a_issues/issues270.shtml http://consumer.hardocp.com/article.html?art=MTMwOSwxLCxoY29uc3VtZXI= Grace, Luke, Kayla National School Saftey and Security Services National School Safety and Security Services has received a number of inquiries after the school shootings of recent years asking if schools should allow and/or encourage students to carry cell phones and pagers in school as a tool for their safety during a potential crisis. Similar inquiries have been received after the September 2001 terrorist attacks on America. Phones will make students and schools safer in light of national tragedies. Lucas, Richie, Cassie The Real World Using cell phones is part of the real worlds, and high school is supposed to get you ready for the real world. In the real world personal breaks are considered personal time, just like our breaks between classes, study halls, and lunch; so what is the threat of being able to use them. video promoting cell phone use in school- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPuj8dFsAlM Cassie, Richie, Lucas Cell phone Zones In some schools they have cell phone zones such as the parking lot, bus drop off, or parent pick up location. http://www.schoolsecurity.org/trends/cell_phones.html http://preteenagerstoday.com/resources/articles/cellphone.htm Marty, Aaron, Merribeth Call the Contact If a child's mom/dad is trying to get a hold of you, they could text him/her or leave him/her a message that they could listen to later. By doing this, it wouldn't interrupt class time, so you can stay focused on what you are learning. http://www.schoolsecurity.org/trends/cell_phones.html http://www.glencoe.com/sec/teachingtoday/educationupclose.phtml/52 http://www.cbsnews.com/stories/2006/05/12/national/main1616330.shtml -Alyssa, Amanda, and Taylor A New World Cell phones should be appropriate in school because they are a part of our new world. Whether people like them or not, they are here and will be used often. People will just have to learn to deal with that. It is very rare for a person, especially a teenager, to not have a cell phone these days. They are very helpful and make it much easier to communicate. Many people pay a lot of money each year to have a cell phone, and they deserve to use them anytime of the day, even in school. As long as cells aren't being used during class time, they should be allowed almost anywhere in school. ~Kyle, Haley, and Laura~http://www.sfgate.com/cgi-bin/article.cgi?f=/c/a/2006/02/27/BUG2IHECTO1.DTL You should be able to use cell phones in school. We think that students should be able to use cell phones between classes because, you might need to contact your parents and tell them that you need a ride home or that you are staying after school for something. Ethan, Trey, Maggie,Sam It's our lives...not yours. If we want to fail in school then let us, as long as we don't severely distract others. Plus in the real life people have to overcome distractions. -Vannessa, Jess, Jordan Many cell phones now have internet access that can make it easy for students to look up information for school. Cell phones also have a calculator that would make it easy to calculate math problems when calculators are not available. - Vannessa, Jess, Jordan Alternatives to Banning Cell Phones :There are alternatives to banning cell phones in school. If they allowed cell phone usage in the hallways and during the lunch hours teachers could make students turn off cell phones or put them on silent as they enter class. Also they could have a basket where all students are to put there cell pones at the start of class. If students don't like the idea of having there cell phones taken all of class, teachers could have students put cells on their desks during tests and quizzes. Lastly, they could just have a tougher cell phone policy while in class because it is not the place or the time. http://realitychecked.typepad.com/reality_checked/2006/06/should_schools_.html - Kelsey, David, and Laura Ipods in school We think that listening to ipods would be alright to have during school because music is one of the students' best ways to escape. Not that we want the students to escape, but music is a relaxant. It relaxes the student's mind. If a student is in a study hall, why not let them be relaxed and getting their homework done at their own pace? We want students to actually come to school, so why not give them a little freedom? Daniel, Joey Michelle Plain and Simple Technology is a horrible thing to waste. By: Anthony, Kendra, Lorena and Tracey Media: Text Messaging Cell phone messaging would be a great way to get information to the students. Teachers could send assignments that are missing to a student or if a student was absent the teacher could send their assignment right to the students phone. Messaging could also be used to send alerts to phones. This is better than sending emails becuase students usually have their phones on them and they check them alot more often than they check their e-mail. Using the text messaging feature on cell phones to get stuff accomplished would take technology in the school a step further and show us all a wise way to use cell phone messaging. -Brittany, Tyler, & Malory http://www.associatedcontent.com/article/63333/cell_phones_in_schools.html http://goliath.ecnext.com/comsite5/bin/pdinventory.pl?pdlanding=1&referid=2750&item_id=0199-2909797 The second hyperlink is a great example to have cell phones in school. a great site to think about how schools should have cell phones http://www.wirelessnewsfactor.com/perl/story/14261.html Times To Use Cell Phones We think that we should be able to use cell phones before class, between classes, and during lunch because we think that it would be a good communication source if you needed to contact your mom or dad about after school sporting events or activities and it wouldn't disrupt anyone else. By: Bryce, Charity, Dani, and Kristin Brilliant Students Cell phones in school is probably the most brilliant idea i have heard in a long time. Teachers are probably saying, "Why would we want students equipped with the latest technology?" I know. Sounds ridiculous. That's because it is. Students should be better with personal electronics. They will be a big part of our life. We want to be taught about cell phones and Ipods, so do so please. Daniel Joey and Michelle. http://www.insideschools.org/nv/NV_cell_phones_poll_apr05.php